The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved simulated baseball game.
Virtually since the advent of the game of baseball various different simulated baseball games have been constructed and used. An understanding of the present invention is not considered to require a detailed discussion of various different prior simulated baseball games. Some of such prior simulated baseball games have been undesirable from a commercial standpoint because they have failed to effectively simulate or suggest the real game of baseball. Many of such prior simulated baseball games have been undesirable because they have tended to be unnecessarily expensive and difficult to manufacture. Frequently such prior simulated baseball games have been undesirable from a practical standpoint because of their complexity.
It would be possible to enter into a detailed, specific discussion of the disadvantages and limitations of virtually all prior simulated baseball games. In general it is considered that all of such prior games are not significantly desirable for one or more of a variety of different reasons such as the reasons discussed in the preceding paragraph. As a result of this it is considered that there is just a need for new and improved simulated baseball games.